


台湾高中生推荐的野战地点前五——TOP4：校园祭才不好玩

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	台湾高中生推荐的野战地点前五——TOP4：校园祭才不好玩

“农农，晚上记得Ending站这个十字喔！”

校园祭当天也不能好好陪男友吃吃逛逛，合唱团领唱陈同学有点伤感。彩排超级无聊的，每个节目都要re上四五遍，自己又是公认好说话乖乖仔，哪边有什么要帮忙都招呼他。

唉……不知道阿俊有没有好好吃饭，是不是又被范丞丞拉去玩了……

“农…农？你没事吧？”

另一位领唱的学姐被他突然的黑气吓得一哽。

“……没，我们再练一下你那个solo部分吧！”

 

一朵无辜的西兰花被戳得稀碎。

白痴陈立农，笨蛋陈立农，肌肉发达头脑简单的家伙……黄明昊去开摊了，拉了好几个人给他当免费招牌，问林彦俊的时候，“林北给你两刀！”

校园祭有什么好玩的。

以前要不是陈立农喜欢，他才不会去！一帮子女生叽叽喳喳的跟着，他不去，谁知道那个禽兽会干嘛！白痴，混蛋，蠢金毛，傻大个……

一只无辜的虾仁也难逃厄运。

啊！气死了！

白痴蠢金毛送的钢制小叉子，顶上还有一个卡哇伊猫头。高冷林同学收到的时候非常之嫌弃，什么东西啦好娘哦！但也每天揣在便当盒里。

林彦俊端详这只眯眯笑的猫头，越看越像陈立农。翻了个白眼，继续在便当里戳。

便当本人也很无辜啊：我做错了什么，只能被你戳得在桌上滑来滑去。拜托你不吃就放过我好吗？大家好聚好散啊？

小林被气得牙痒痒，怎么能听到便当的心声呢。

只能选择鱼死网破的便当君一个鲤鱼打挺，啪地一声降落在小林的白衬衫上，三百六十度后转体的姿势非常优美，评委们纷纷给出9.7的高分。

……你妈的，你也欺负我？

 

 

“阿俊？怎么了？午饭吃过了吗？”

“……我给你打了三个电话！”

“在忙啦，”笑着对合唱团团员们摆摆手，指了指手机，走到角落里去，“乖哦，不是想放烟花？晚上我们去。”

“嘁～”某人语调高了一点，“我衣服弄脏了，你来教室看看……”

肩膀被人拍了拍，陈立农转过头。团长说你快来啦，团指来看彩排了。他往后一瞥，老师双手叉腰云淡风轻地与自己来了一个对视。

“陈立农！你有没有在听我讲话！”

“我们这边走不开诶现在，你来礼堂等我一下下啊老…”

突然感知到身边团长的存在，活生生把婆字咽了下去。气还没缓上来听筒里已经是挂断的忙音，只好把手机揣回裤兜。

气鼓鼓地收拾了桌子椅子，气鼓鼓地扔掉便当盒，气鼓鼓地两手遮在肚皮油渍上以一个竞走的速度抵达礼堂前门。

打开门的时候正撞上节目高潮部分：两位领唱各自的solo，再跟上一段互衬的和音对唱。

台上的男朋友好帅，他好喜欢。

要不然…过几天再放烟花？

呆呆小林正看着男友出神，严肃思考今晚要放烟花还是睡男友，被思考对象下一秒的动作就打断了他的绮丽幻想。

深情温柔的独唱结束后，陈立农放下话筒向左边的领唱学姐看去。嘴角有淡淡的笑，对视一直持续到学姐和和音的部分也完成。

林彦俊发誓他看到学姐脸红了。

你行啊陈立农。

 

02

 

感激地接过团友递来的纸巾，一边擦汗一边不自觉地瞟向礼堂前门。阿俊怎么还没来？刚才他好像说衣服怎么了……然后裤兜里werwerwer的震动起来。  
「我在礼堂后门的厕所，你过来。」

男厕门口的检修立牌让陈立农挠了挠头。  
“阿俊？你在里面吗？”

门被小小打开一缝，男朋友湿漉漉的大眼睛瞪他。  
“小声一点啦你，快进来。”

新修葺的礼堂鲜少有在使用，连带着偏僻一点的后门厕所都干净得不像话。林彦俊自顾自地照镜子鼓捣头发，他从镜子里看着。那人被看得烦了，转头直接又瞪他。

“我衣服脏了诶，你看你看。”

明晃晃的一块油渍在倒数第二颗纽扣周围晕染开，已经渐渐有点沁透感。陈立农研究了一会儿，四处检视洗手台，看有没有肥皂或别的清洁用品。林彦俊倒是不急，站着看他，“我要先穿你的。”

男朋友有洁癖怎么办？哄着。

陈同学今天也表现出了温柔体贴男友力。知道小林爱干净，脏衣服肯定穿得浑身不舒服，无所谓地直接把衬衫从裤腰里拽出来反手脱掉递给男朋友。小林开开心心地接过来，一颗一颗解自己衬衫的途中被摸了几下胸也没反抗，很乖。

学着男友的样子，一整件衬衫从上往下套着穿，脑袋冒出来的时候毛茸茸的，像个小刺猬。陈立农裸着上半身，斜斜靠在洗手台上，被可爱得忍不住伸手揉了小刺猬几下。

小刺猬穿好了，似笑非笑地盯着他。

然后用膝盖卡住了他裆部以下半寸位置。

“老婆你干嘛……”

他第一反应居然是捂鼻子。我没流鼻血吧？第一次被男朋友壁咚，好心动！穿着自己的衬衫有点大，这个视角里可爱锁骨和再下去一点的胸肌轮廓都若隐若现，太犯规了！

在宽大衬衫里显得比平时娇小不少的人倒是很悠闲，用指尖去划他下颌喉结。再靠近一点，鼻尖蹭鼻尖，天真纯情的眼神让人招架不住。

“你好像和学姐玩得很开心。”

陈立农笑，把他手抓在手心里。“老婆吃醋了？”

“你以前从来不回避问题的，陈立农。”

林彦俊叫他，绝多数时候都是连名带姓。他这一会儿却觉得心里发慌了。胸前小刺猬的眼神渐渐没有那么从容，委屈、责怪、爱意和与生俱来的傲慢一股脑都冲向他。他像林彦俊的衬衫一样，被视线裹住，染上了色。糅杂在一起的情绪被那人的眼睛扔出来砸在他身上，沁透进五脏里。

“乖一点。”  
他叹口气，把攥住的手贴到嘴边。  
“我没有，也不可能，像喜欢你一样喜欢别人了。”

小刺猬不说话，直愣愣地看他，还是那个姿势。他也不动，就给人看。

我坦白地只爱你，也坦白地让你知道。

认识林彦俊以来他哪里还有什么恋爱小花招？就差死气白赖要签合同预约法定婚龄了好不好。

他好像过关了，小刺猬的亮亮大眼睛弯起来，嘴却抿着。

小爪子拍开他手，然后宣示领地一般在陈立农各处掠过。他被摸得好痒，又有点热。

手机时间显示还有半个小时就要候场。

 

“晚上再做。”他第一次拒绝林彦俊的色情暗示，突然觉得自己身形很伟岸。

男朋友弯弯眼睛眯起来，让陈立农本能的感觉到了危险。

 

“是赶着见学姐哦？”

摸到他微微鼓起的地方：“就这样去见学姐？”

 

不给他解释的时间，校裤就这样被轻松拉开拉链，掉在地砖上发出丁零响声。

“不行啦……半个小时就候场了阿俊。”把人拉到怀里抱稳，“晚上好不好？做几次都听你的。”

 

陈立农第一次知道原来刺猬也会炸毛。

 

03

也是第一次知道林彦俊动作可以这么快。

他还没想好安抚男朋友的台词，林彦俊却三下五除二就把自己剥光，白生生的赤脚站在他面前，只穿着他的宽大衬衫。

然后又卡住他的要害部位。

 

“你学姐有我好看吗？”  
环上他脖子，还是那个让人鼻血直流的超绝视角。

本能地想抬手揉一下鼻子，下一秒男朋友的动作却让陈立农觉得脑子缺氧，血液都供去了下面。

放弃对他命门的威胁，林彦俊借着他的力轻松地把自己挂了上来。膝盖抵在两边洗手台上，把他的脸埋在自己胸前。  
“喜欢胸部大的女孩子吗？”

即使隔着衬衫，这个距离也能看见林彦俊可爱的圆圆乳尖。嗷呜一口就咬上去，用牙齿磨了几下又重重地舔压。

“只喜欢你的。”

怕人不相信似的，又咬一下。

头顶上的人声带震颤出几不可闻的小小哼唧。

鼻尖拱开衣领，舔舐小刺猬细腻的皮肤，一点一点往乳头靠近。林彦俊主动挺了挺身子，送到他嘴边。

当然会好好享用的。

 

林彦俊被啃得腰都软塌下来，腿也架不住地滑。被男友的手把住后腰才没掉下去，倒是很有力气磨蹭他下面。

 

小金毛安抚性质的亲吻又落到他额头脸颊，说宝宝乖，晚上就好好操你，行不行？

“陈立农？”半眯着的眼睛一下瞪得圆圆，他直接从人身上跳下地来，蹲下身子的时候又眯起眼睛来直勾勾地看人。大方伸出软软舌头，从底下会阴一路舔上来。隔着棉质布料试探他的硬度，满意地嘟起嘴亲几口，好像又大了一圈。

咬开他内裤边松紧，被弹出来的东西拍了一下脸也不在意。凑上去叼住顶端正在分泌粘液的部位，然后直接一整个吞掉。蹲得有点麻了，撅起屁股来直直腿，陈立农看着男朋友的圆圆臀尖在衬衫衣摆底下一冒一冒。

第一次被男朋友这么卖力服务，心理生理都舒服得要死，但陈立农一直想着马上要候场，又爽又纠结。林彦俊刚刚深喉好几次，忍不住泛呕感觉退出来缓口气。被呛得泪眼婆娑，朦朦胧胧里抬头找夸奖，居然看到陈立农一脸皱皱的表情。

气到咬他下面的前一个瞬间，牙都挨着肉了，还是克制住了，毕竟也是自己以后的幸福，开不得玩笑。换成咬他大腿内侧以示惩罚，狠狠下口的瞬间听到男友猝不及防的嗷一声才开心起来。

舌尖故意在人顶端打转，舔舔亲亲。

“你学姐比我活好吗？”

这下子陈立农也有点气了。男朋友脾气太臭，哄也哄不好，怎么办？教育。  
揪着人发梢往上拉又舍不得真使劲，最后还是捏住他两边腋下，一把就把林彦俊举上身来坐着。两个人下半身赤裸裸的贴着，都勃起得厉害蹭在一起，林彦俊这才脸红了。

“干嘛？现在知道脸红了？”揪揪红脸蛋，“来不及了。”

“想被干就成全你。”

 

这个时候，小林同学才意识到自己玩过了。

 

但是没机会认输了。

想为自己开脱辩解的双唇被人叼在嘴里，陈立农霸道的吻让他疲于招架，一个不小心就呜出了声。这下更刺激了男友，原本好好架住他的手也往下滑到翘翘屁股上揉起来。

“怎么肉都长屁股上了，老婆？”  
林彦俊觉得男友还是挺好的，做着这事还知道关心自己长肉。  
“摸起来好爽。”

他好天真。

他被揉得像个软烂的发面团，趴在人身上蹭。陈立农终于舍得摸他后面，不像平时那样温柔，直直地就操进去两根手指。

 

“你轻点！”

今天把男朋友气到炸掉的人反而一点自知都没有，充耳不闻地更往里探。状似疑惑的亲上他嘴唇，嘟嘟囔囔说老婆里面明明就很软。

 

手指轻车熟路挤到甬道里突起处，毫无预兆地高频率抽插起来。

“唔！你！啊…你干嘛…呜呜，轻点陈立农！呜呜农农，宝贝老公，哥哥嗯…”

陈立农不回话，咬住唇瓣要让人安静，水声回音变得好大。厮磨着小刺猬翘起来的可爱唇珠，又是那一幅惹人生气的表情。

手上动作缓下来，深深慢慢地捅。

“刚才脱我裤子，口我，拽着我不让走的是谁？”

林彦俊真的欲哭有泪。被指奸得哭唧唧地道歉，想让男友现在就操进来，其实本来他只是想逗逗陈立农啊！想搞得他欲火焚身再跑掉，让陈立农自己鼓鼓包包地去表演，肯定超级好玩的！结果现在……

 

烫烫的顶端卡在穴口好痒，搞得他不由自主地摇屁股。陈立农却不为所动，学他刚才似笑非笑。

“以后还敢不敢了？”

“……什么敢不敢。”小林决定装傻。

被男友像抱猫咪一样举起来，膝盖都只是虚虚贴着洗手台。

宠溺地蹭蹭他鼻尖，乱吃飞醋啊你。

小林不服气。

“敢！”

 

“哦。”

他话一出口就后悔了，自己怎么就这么作呢……陈立农却也不再问了，表情自然又平和地看着他。

然后把手放开了。

 

为什么现在他眼前就有烟花？他一口气吸了半天没倒上来，陈立农也不动作，就笑。然后又把他举起来，在龟头浅浅留在穴口的高度又放开，体重的加速度带着他又重重地把男友整个吃进去。

“还敢不敢？”

……  
谁能教教他气都喘不来的时候怎么说话啊？

“不说话是吧。”

举高高。

 

终于意识到自己还可以摇头，可怜兮兮一边疯狂摇头一边讨好似的凑上去吻男友。

狼崽子满意地点点头，扶着他慢慢往下坐，一点一点整根埋进去。开始以一个超缓慢频率把他抬起又放下。

但这样好慢，太慢了。他好想发疯。

他圈在男友的后颈上，扭身子找角度的时候不小心看到了镜子里自己掐得出水的脸和男友超性感的宽肩窄腰。还好陈立农看不到，暗自庆幸。

“……你还分心？”

完了。

“我呜呜我没有…你别打我！啊啊别打了老公呜呜好痛，屁股痛…”

“三天不打，上房揭瓦。”

“真的错了错了嗯…别玩了…啊呜，啊…”

“痛？你都射了诶老婆…很爽吧？”  
“乖，专心点。”

 

/

“怎么办，这件也弄脏了…”无辜地指着自己身上男友衬衫上的点点精斑，陈立农系着校裤抬头看过来。无奈地摇头，刮了一下明显在偷偷开心的人的可爱鼻尖。

跑过去的话时间倒是赶得上，但是自家老婆很显然不想放他去。

“不去了。”

“诶？不行，要去的。”从藏在隔间的书包里翻出来另一件校服衬衫，“你来之前我跟范丞丞借的，你看看，我想得周到吧～”

高高地举起衬衫展示给男友看，等待陈立农感动的表扬。

“所以你包里为什么有别的男人的衣服？”

刚穿好的校裤又被脱在地上。

耍无赖谁不会？

 

 

/  
“真的是多谢你了子异！还好你代农农来，不然缺个领唱就完了！”

被感谢的人挂上招牌笑容，“不会，农农也是有急事要走才会打电话找我帮忙。”

 

不过，农农家里的猫怎么会发疯呢……


End file.
